finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Healing Water
Healing Water is a recurring item in the series. It is usually required as material to create items. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VIII Healing Water is an item that can be dropped from a Geezard at all levels and Mesmerize at levels 1-19, or stolen from Jelleye at all levels. It can be refined into G-Hi-Potion x2, Hi-Potion x2, Tent x2, or Cura spell x20. Final Fantasy X Healing Water is an item that can only be used via the Use command, which restores all HP to the party. Four can be used to customize the Alchemy ability onto a weapon and five can be used to teach an aeon Pray. It can be stolen from the Adamantoise or bribed the Anacondaur. When used in Mixing: *Healing Water + Amulet, Dark Matter, Door to Tomorrow, Farplane Wind, Gambler's Spirit, Megalixir, Lv. 3 Key Sphere, Lv. 4 Key Sphere, Master Sphere, Pendulum, Teleport Sphere, Three Stars, Underdog's Secret, Warp Sphere, Wings to Discovery, Winning Formula = Final Elixir *Healing Water + Mega Phoenix = Final Phoenix *Healing Water + Bomb Core, Bomb Fragment, Fire Gem = Firestorm *Healing Water + Dragon Scale, Fish Scale, Water Gem = Flash Flood *Healing Water + Twin Stars = FreedomX *Healing Water + Frag Grenade, Grenade = Hazardous Shell *Healing Water + Designer Wallet, Fortune Sphere, Luck Sphere = Hero Drink *Healing Water + Mana Tablet, Mana Tonic = Hyper Mana *Healing Water + Stamina Tonic = Hyper Vitality *Healing Water + Antarctic Wind, Arctic Wind, Ice Gem = Ice Blizzard *Healing Water + Turbo Ether, Ether = Mega Mana *Healing Water + Phoenix Down = Mega Phoenix *Healing Water + Stamina Tablet = Mega Vitality *Healing Water + Ability Sphere, Echo Screen, Ability Distiller, Soft, Mana Distiller, Eye Drops, Antidote, X-Potion, Power Distiller, Holy Water, Elixir, Al Bhed Potion, Speed Distiller, Mega-Potion, Hi-Potion, Mana Sphere, Map, Power Sphere, Rename Card = Megalixir *Healing Water + Hypello Potion, Light Curtain, Lunar Curtain, Musk, Shining Thorn, Star Curtain = Mighty G *Healing Water + Potion = Panacea *Healing Water + Electro Marble, Lightning Gem, Lightning Marble = Rolling Thunder *Healing Water + Accuracy Sphere, Blessed Gem, Blk Magic Sphere, Candle of Life, Clear Sphere, Defense Sphere, Dream Powder, Evasion Sphere, Farplane Shadow, Friend Sphere, Gold Hourglass, Healing Spring, Remedy, Healing Water, Attribute Sphere, HP Sphere, Lv. 1 Key Sphere, Lv. 2 Key Sphere, Magic Def Sphere, Magic Sphere, Mana Spring, MP Sphere, Petrify Grenade, Poison Fang, Purifying Salt, Return Sphere, Shadow Gem, Shining Gem, Silence Grenade, Silver Hourglass, Skill Sphere, Sleeping Powder, Smoke Bomb, Soul Spring, Special Sphere, Speed Sphere, Stamina Spring, Strength Sphere, Supreme Gem, Tetra Elemental, Wht Magic Sphere = Super Elixir *Healing Water + Chocobo Feather, Chocobo Wing = Ultra NulAll Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Healing Water is a loot required to create the Aqua Saber, Murasame, Healing Staff, and Spring Staff. It can be obtained from completing the missions "Wanted: Ugohr" and "A Harvest Hand". It sells for 400 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics S'' Etymology Healing water refers to mineral water. Traditionally, mineral waters were used or consumed at their spring sources, often referred to as "taking the waters" or "taking the cure," at developed cities such as spas, baths, or wells. Category:Field items